boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Storypeople
The Storypeople are a diverse group of familial characters who live in Storyworld. Bio The Storypeople are meant to be like pieces of a game that the children play and make stories with: one or more of the Storypeople is/are given a present in every episode. The Storyperson or Storypeople usually plays with his/her/their present or tries/try it out in a rather odd fashion and runs into a problem, leaving it up to the children to send him/her/them another thing to resolve his/her/their issue. They don't live in any houses, they live outside in a giant habitat surrounded by a few trees, beaches, mountains, and known to be the middle of nowhere. List of Storypeople *Grandmamma (played by Linda Kerr-Scott) - An elderly yet spry woman. She has white hair and wears a dark red house dress, light blue sweater, white socks, and red sneakers (sometimes black shoes). *Grandpappa (played by Robin Stevens) - An elderly yet spry man. He has white hair and a white mustache; he wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt with done up buttons, black overalls, red straps attached, and white sneakers. *Mrs Lady (played by Harvey Virdi) - A heavyset Indian woman. She has black hair and wears a loose light blue shirt, loose bright pink pants, and pink sneakers. *Mr Man (played by Mark Ramsey) - A husky African man. He is bald and wears a short-sleeved pink shirt, white trousers, and black trainers. *Brother and Sister (respectively played by Manuel Bravo and Vee Vimolmal) - Latino and Thai children who are always paired and both appear to be in their late teens; respectively, they wear a blue T-shirt, red shorts, and white trainers, and a red T-shirt, blue Capri pants, as opposites, and the same type of shoes as each other. *Auntie (played by Sachi Kimura) - A Japanese woman. She has short black hair and wears a long-sleeved light purple shirt, blue pants (jeans), lavender socks, and black shoes. *Little Dog Fido (real name: Dash) - A Jack Russell Terrier. All he wears is a scarlet red collar. Characteristics Most of the Storypeople are depicted as being happy-go-lucky and carefree. Though they sometimes exhibit frustration or confusion, the Storypeople rarely, if ever, appear upset or sad. They do not speak (like the Boohbahs, that don't have mouths) - they interact and communicate by using pantomime. Trivia * Robin Stevens, who played Grandpappa, also wrote some of the segments featuring the Storypeople. * A currently unidentified British toy company (most likely Golden Bear Toys) was going to produce dolls of the Storypeople, but they never materialised. * Although the Storypeople don't talk, their actions are often punctuated by various sound effects; in some episodes, they are capable of making vocal sounds like, for example, sneezing, drinking from a glass, sniffing, and eating something. * Unlike the Boohbah sequences, where the eponymous characters always appear together and are given nearly equal screentime, most Storyworld segments usually feature either one Storyperson or a group of 1 to 7 characters. The only episode where all the Storypeople appear together is "Camera". ** All the Storypeople, sans Fido, also appear in the episode "Umbrella". ** Almost everyone, minus Auntie, appears in "Big Bass Drum". * Every time the Storypeople's pictures pop up after the children in the Boohzone give them a present, Fido is always heard barking when his picture pops up and disappears. * One can say that the Storypeople resemble the members of a family: Grandmamma and Grandpappa are the grandparents (grandma and grandpa), Mrs. Lady and Mr. Man are the parents (mum and dad), Brother and Sister are the kids (grandson and granddaughter to Grandmamma and Grandpappa, son and daughter to Mrs Lady and Mr Man, niece and nephew to Auntie), Auntie is the aunt (for unknown reasons, there is no uncle), and Fido is their pet dog. ** Despite this, the Storypeople have never been depicted living in a house or houses (not located anywhere in Storyworld, either together or apart). * Although the Storypeople aren't depicted going to bed at the end of every Storyworld segment (akin to the Boohbahs heading back to their pods after dancing), some of them have slept or gone to bed in at least 5 segments: the Storypeople featured in "Musical Pipe" getting tired out after dancing to the music Mrs. Lady makes with the titular pipe, Grandpappa trying to get into (and eventually sleeping in) a "Hammock", and of course napping after drawing a picture of a flower in "Pencil Sharpener", and Grandmamma trying to take a nap in "The Bed" the children give her and on the "Stack of Cushions" that Fido has buried his bone underneath. * The Storypeople aren't depicted exercising like the Boohbahs, all they do is play with their presents that get delivered from the Boohzone, however, they sometimes get or deal with heavy things they find kind of tough which is like exercise, for example: Grandmamma and Grandpappa pulling a rope from one and other around a rock, Mr Man carrying a pile of balls, Grandmamma with her big bass drum, 6 Storypeople with heavy musical instruments, Grandmamma and Grandpappa carrying a giant hot dog, Grandpappa, Mr Man, and Auntie with 3 piggy banks, Grandmamma holding a bowling ball, Brother and Sister pulling out the plug from the drain, Grandpappa dealing with a heavy suitcase, Grandmamma trying to hold a big mallet, a group of the Storypeople turning on and off the light, pulling out a big carrot from the ground, Grandpappa trying to turn off the ice cream machine, and a group of the Storypeople pulling the rope from the water. * The Storypeople sometimes fall down, get frustrated, and make funny looks, but they don't cry, or aren't depicted crying in any Storyworld segment when they're sometimes sad or disappointed. Behind the Scenes To make it feel like the audience is in control of the action, the actors and actresses playing the Storypeople had to face the camera at almost all times. This took a long time for the actors and actresses to get used to, but they soon got the hang of it: Our style of performance was developed to help children watching to feel involved in the action. There is a big difference between just watching a story unfold and feeling as if you are actually there, thinking things through for yourself. It took us a long time to be comfortable looking to the camera all the time thus allowing the audience to feel they were directing our actions. It was of course great having no lines to learn, but getting a story over in pure movement is not easy. Gallery Poll Who is/are your favourite Storyperson/Storypeople? Grandmamma Grandpappa Mrs. Lady Mr. Man Brother and/or Sister Auntie Little Dog Fido Category:Storyworld Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Males Category:Character groups Category:Storypeople